The present invention relates to a hinge mechanism, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a hinge mechanism for a portable radio communication apparatus.
Certain designs of portable radio communication apparatus, such as radio telephones, are provided in two pivoted parts consisting of a main body and a cover member (or flip) which is usually hinged at the top or bottom end of the body. The cover member can be moved between a closed position overlaying a portion of the face of the body, typically the keypad, and an open position pivoted away from the body, exposing the keypad and ready for use. The main body houses the majority of the electronic components of the radiotelephone, whilst the flip sometimes houses an earpiece, or microphone or LCD display. Such radio telephones are generally known as flip or folding phones, and as well as offering protection for the keypad from inadvertent activation, can also make for a more compact design of phone.
A wide variety of folding phones are currently available, employing many different hinge solutions. Known hinge mechanisms range from relatively simple pin/recess arrangements to more sophisticated assemblies comprising springs, cams, followers and latching mechanisms.